


What Happens?

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Mary Ships It, Prompt Fill, Self-Defense, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Dialogue prompt for- “what happens if I do this?”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	What Happens?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMARTHILY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMARTHILY/gifts).



> I wrote this based on inspiration from this post- https://writingwife-83.tumblr.com/post/627112112553066496/oh-heeeeeck-yes-please

“I’m not entirely sure about this,” Sherlock muttered as an aside to Mary. 

Mary clicked her tongue at him. “I thought you supported the suffragists.”

“You know very well that I do. This is a slightly different matter.”

“But it is a noble task, Mr Holmes,” she chided. “You should be proud to assist women in learning to properly defend themselves. Besides, a cousin of mine will be here that I should very much like you to meet. Oh, and there she is!”

Sherlock turned to see a petite young woman approaching them with a bright smile. 

“Hello, my dear,” Mary greeted her warmly. “Miss Hooper, I’d like to introduce my friend and Dr Watson’s colleague, Mr Sherlock Holmes. Mr Holmes, this is my cousin Miss Molly Hooper. She has just recently moved to London and I felt  _ sure _ you would be happy to make her acquaintance.”

“Oh? And why might that be?” Sherlock replied, quite obviously unimpressed. 

The class was just being called to order when Mary smiled almost smugly at him and replied, “Miss Hooper is a Mortician.”

It occurred to Sherlock that his jaw was hanging a bit slack and he realized he should probably shut it. A female mortician...fascinating.

Everyone was told to take their places then and the jiu jitsu instructor began explaining some basics. As he spoke, Sherlock found himself distracted and repeatedly glancing over to where Miss Hooper stood beside Mrs Watson. 

Trust Mary Watson to have a cousin who works with the dead. 

“Mr Holmes was kind enough to volunteer for this task,” the instructor suddenly said, reminding Sherlock of the fact that he was still there for a specific job. “Mr Holmes will be acting the part of an aggressor, and you will be testing out some of these methods of defense. Who would like to go first?”

By some strange chance, the instructor instantly pointed to Miss Hooper. Or perhaps not chance.

The universe was rarely so lazy. 

Miss Hooper stepped in front of him, a cheery little smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. Sherlock couldn’t help thinking she was the very opposite of what anyone should expect to see in a mortuary. A fact which made her all the more intriguing. 

“Mr Holmes will grasp your arm firmly, and I’ll show you how to react, Miss.”

Sherlock did as he was told and the instructor explained how to easily wrench her arm free from his grasp. She did so with impressive speed and precision.

He couldn’t help a little smile at her focused and determined expression.

“The attacker may also approach from behind,” the instructor explained. “If you would turn, Miss Hooper, we can demonstrate the defense in such a situation. Mr Holmes, will you gently wrap your arm around Miss Hoopers neck, restraining her?”

“Mm, yes a difficult restraint to escape from,” Sherlock commented as he anchored his arm around her, trying to ignore the vanilla and lavender scent coming off of her chestnut hair which was right in front of his nose. 

“Is it?” Molly replied quietly. “What happens if I do this?”

Before he knew what was coming, her little foot lifted and swung back, the heel of her boot connecting with his shin and making him jerk backward with a little yelp.

The instructor laughed nervously. “That was- er- not the escape method I was about to suggest.”

“Oh, forgive me,” Molly replied. “Was it biting his arm? That came to mind as well. But I know how unfortunate human bites can be, so I thought to spare poor Mr Holmes’ arm. I could also have reached back and gouged his eyeballs out with an easy little pop using the thumbs. For obvious reasons though, I decided not to try that one either,” she explained with a sweet little laugh. 

Sherlock rubbed his aching shin, unable to tear his eyes away from the small woman before him and trying to ignore Mary’s snickering in the front row. 

“No, Miss Hooper, it was none of those...interesting methods.” The instructor cleared his throat. “Perhaps another volunteer would like to practice? You seem capable enough of defending yourself.”

Sherlock straightened up again and Molly gave him a quick smile, along with a blush if he wasn’t mistaken, as she took her place among the class again. 

He began to question how he’d keep going with the task at hand now, seeing as he’d just received a serious and destructive blow. Not to his shin though. The damage seemed to be located much higher.

It had settled quite heavily in the long ignored left side of his chest.


End file.
